


【米英】枯朽生活

by Spencer201507



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer201507/pseuds/Spencer201507
Summary: 作家好生活 作家好嘴唇 作家一枪毙命 送给街头艺人（异色 20c 普设）





	【米英】枯朽生活

攀出一枝玫瑰要送给搽唇膏的爱人，不如把他写进一本书里，管他荒诞离奇还是深远悠长，总之要令他生动活泼，明丽愉快，最后沉到铅字的骨骼，沦为不朽。我就是抱着这样一种心思去写了这本小说。这是我将要动笔的序，等你们看到这篇章出现在码头旁落最邋遢的书店，作者亚瑟·柯克兰大抵已不在人世。  
这是一个很妙的主意。并不是出于多么浪漫或者深刻决绝的誓言，我心里想的，只不过是去践一个诺。这个诺，说来随口听听，但我和他都完成得异常认真。——也算是性格碰在一个杯子里洒得正好！阿尔弗雷德一直是个有着严谨道德的人，尤其在某些并不需要他这么在意的时候。不过既然他这样严肃，我也不好耽搁。我们在往日的尽头巡回相见，再次捧上必然又还是捧着一个汉堡路过，吹出一声口哨，应答得好不轻快！  
对的。应答得好不轻快。我们的故事，和伦敦街头半碎半落的泥土一样沉湎于这座都市的广泛胸怀，和剩余的四千八百万个梦境一样泛浮着光怪陆离的意味。那么阿尔弗雷德。我来了。就像我们约定的一样。我不仅完成了诺言，我还要来见你，不必质疑，就是现在。

其实这破落都市多少年来都是灯火辉煌然后暗地里肮脏如旧地，那么多年了伯利恒疯人院和威斯敏斯特大教堂放在一起是从来不觉得有多突兀，反而是恰恰合群地融在一起。“百年沧桑，他们既是历史的参与者，也是历史的见证者。虽然有着不光彩的过去，但作为新历史下英国国民保健服务基金会信托体系的一部分，伯利恒疯人院将继续为伦敦的医疗服务事业贡献自己的一份力量。”听起来正是美妙口号，只是没有把我们两个关进去，算是它一个非常落魄的败笔。甭管那婀娜娇笑的阴暗女郎是想勾引到哪家被误诊的门户，但只要是她没抓到阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯，她就不能算有多么高超坚强。事实上也的确如此，不然谁能叫我若干次地在熏染成一片烟雾的地铁道口反复遇见那个街头艺人！他的舞跳得很好，每每劳累到点，喜欢去随处可见的地方叼个面包片给自己夹三明治便欣然下咽。我最喜欢他每每汗流浃背的样子，唇角眼睫有某种潮湿的雄性激素渐次传离的效果，传到我嗅觉神经一阵叫人心痒的爽快。阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯！他应该快点在我眼前消失，并停止去干街道舞者这种撩人的把戏，不然我迟早会凑到他那里，求他快些把这个丧失理性的男人抱走，抱走，随便去哪一家旅店，随便订哪一间屋子——总之，单人床就行！  
写成这样他是必不高兴了。罢了，序言到此也不至尬意，回头再修，想来他不会介意。阿尔弗向来是个注重实质的人，虽然他表面功夫从来也都做得非常光鲜。“我们以物易物。”几个月前他是这样对我说的，虽然后来他又就理由一事改了口，“你负责给我钱，我负责给你提供故事，绝对是非常棒的故事，就以我来做主角吧，我这一生都是个主角。”他说的没错。我竟然遇上了他。他这一生都是主角。  
而我，是什么，一个少有文才，玩世不恭，并且，早早离家，过着毫不检点的严谨生活的人。白天游街觅食，夜晚回庐写作，敢说全英文学界八成以上无法出名又渴望声名鼎沸的作家都暗自搓想着去过这样滥情放荡的生活。可是他们不敢。其实我也不乐意。我从骨子里特别清楚这是一种庸俗而缺乏意义的生活。不过凡事各有道理，时代千奇百怪，我们一人活出一个样子，哪怕是荒谬的样子，肤浅的样子，凉薄的样子，愚蠢的样子，又有什么关系呢？我写的一些奇异小故事够我养活自己，点满烟枪，时而还可拿着烟斗指指点点，烟气厌恶得惹人冲天，或者假装滑稽带上高头圆帽，并套上一身整洁西装，手账执在手中，好似一个泼皮样子，这样又有什么不好？  
至少阿尔弗雷德没觉得不好。我认识他前前后后不会超过一整年，具体时间算不清楚了，那可真是一场倾城之恋。我看到他的时候他正如千百次一般叼着面包片背靠墙板望天空，十足的庸俗小说男主角落魄不甘的模样，别提多么无聊。只是我看见他有一点决然不同。我看见他的眼睛，是明白晓畅，放肆嚣张的，对的，放肆，异常放肆的蓝，点燃了整个雾气蒙蒙的天空，燃烧这层层叠叠的烟雨污垢，浓缩成一个便士的硬币，叮叮当当流落在他面前一个铜碗，砸中地表，砸中地心，我不禁笑出声来，也放肆地吹了一声口哨，手里拐杖轻快招摇，一阵掠影破风的声音，还带着双倍的快乐，他回了我一个口哨，在转头的一瞬间我们四目相对。啊！这就是我的爱人。我不得不说，他真是好俊俏的一个小伙子！  
乍听之下很是荒谬。不过自那个时候起我已经知道自己的命运。总体来说是痛快无趣的，像中学生数学练习簿上画引出的平行直线，按道理一辈子会过得颇为无赖而并无意外。不过没办法，超新星爆发，宇宙要崩解，生活大爆炸，里头爽快地蹦出一个阿尔弗雷德，这下我没有办法了，他就像包热情洋溢的混合果味糖果，向特定的小孩招摇过市地宣传自己有多么可口并且绝对让味蕾满意。好巧不巧我就是那么个了无生趣的小孩子。想到这一切自然是热情上脑，我这辈子还没尝过百香果是什么味道呢！包括华盛顿的苹果和密歇根的葡萄，新泽西的桃子我是一定要品一品，恰好阿尔弗雷德说他来自纽约那个浮躁没得气韵的港口，我便骗他说我来自约克——这并没有什么关系，聊天总要在做爱之后，至于聊什么则无所清奇。  
大概就是这样。之后我反复路过那个铁路道口，对，那个著名路段，他双脚坠落，扑通一声掉进考文特花园。这样说来他其实从不作低俗表演，只是那股气态实在打动人。他玩舞蹈，不是那些自草根拔泥而生的舞蹈，而是点点滴滴从海洋召唤水汽，全号令来给他阿尔弗雷德作伴，然后他脚跟开始旋转随后踏地的舞蹈，击打节奏，盎然有趣。很遗憾，我一杆拙笔描写不出他在这方面的绝佳天赋，毕竟从前，我从不看肢体艺术，此后，我也不看旁人跳舞。他打落的节奏非常独特，高雅凝华的气度和嚣张放肆的玩耍结合一体——当然后者更多。我不知道他哪里学的，也不知道这么个美国人漂洋过海好似哥尔斯密的朋友是想来敲诈百万英镑的支票还是来换没完没了的官司，但总之，他是阿尔弗雷德，因此我不需要也懒得关心太多理由，他在这里，还需要更多解释吗？

第二次，第三次，第四次，我们见面次数实在太多。没办法，考文特花园对作家柯克兰而言是每日的兵家必争之地，我常来这里沾花惹草，拿一罐不值钱的茶叶还有口味奇特的巧克力，随即付了账就走，在街头游来晃去——得了吧，坦诚一点，主要是想等琼斯尽早出现。我跟他的交流不敢说发乎情止乎礼，到后来是简直连礼数都没有。但很爽快。莫名其妙地知道他大概来伦敦港干什么，哪天在泰晤士河水里打捞到这个人我并不奇怪，过几天估计柯克兰也能给打捞上来，也可能不会打捞，谁在意呢？但我最喜欢的一码子事情还是经常性去瞅瞅这个毫无自觉的男人。我们的主要沟通方式如下：莫名其妙的口哨，毫无前兆的欢呼，一日不差的聚会，互相以廉价茶点问候，地点一次不变，离莱彻斯特广场地铁站四百米，阿尔弗雷德最喜欢在那里舞蹈。他的看客很多，但总缺少我一个就没法开场。有的时候我去得晚了，我知道如果我不出现，他是万不会停下。  
于是那天我们拥吻成一对纠缠肢体暂且以烟雾遮挡的时候，我一点不奇怪他如此热情，超乎一般情人的热料，“其实你不如就叫我爱人。”我把口腔里含过薄荷糖的气息认真吐在他还薄汗层泥的颈子，“我早就知道你要这么做了，你不如一早就带我走，你怎么现在才带我走，你动作太慢了，我不满意。”我听见他低低的笑声，“柯克兰先生。虽然我不知道你真名叫什么，但目前来看，我很满意，我很满意你。至于你满不满意我，是人是鬼都知道。”他随即牵动着我在他怀里勉强前进，同我无数次畅想的那样拐进街边一家不起眼的旅舍，“一间单人间。”他说，在柜台甩下几行字迹和零星钱币作为押金，随后揽着我走上二楼最里面那一层房间，窗口沿街，背靠窗口，把我按在墙上做起来，“你怎么这么粗暴。”我不满地嘟囔，“这一点也不粗暴我亲爱的，”这会轮到他在我后颈暗暗吐气，“我最知道你最想要我怎么做。你那亮蓝色的眼睛像个发疯似的杀人魔，把什么都交代得清清楚楚，”他闭上眼蹭我故作端庄的各处衣领纽扣，“亚瑟·柯克兰，你叫什么，我指的是，真名。”  
“...奥利弗。”“哦——！”他吐出一声干脆的惊喜，“那么我也来告诉你一个秘密吧。我不叫什么阿尔弗雷德，我不叫什么阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯，那是我某个仍在另一个愚蠢国家生活的兄弟，他可真是胸怀大志，愚蠢透顶！”他扯开我从头到尾全部纽扣拉链，但不着急把衣物伪装全部脱下，操！他居然在那里叼我乳头！这个蠢到头的情兽！“我的名字，是艾伦，艾伦·f·琼斯，当然，不要姓氏也可以，天知道我多不想要这个姓氏，”他啃得越发凶狠起来，我几乎痛叫出声，他随即放下快要流血的猎物，仰头凶狠地咬住我嘴唇，还没含化的薄荷糖掉落进琼斯的灼热口腔，很快被焚烧殆尽，他就这样抱着我，吻着我，脚步移动，好像某种野兽寻找分食猎物的最好姿态，然后我们掉落到床板，硬得磕人的床板，上面只盖着一层欲说还休聊胜于无的床被，我被他翻了个面，一片咒骂与控诉中他开始发动真正的主攻。

真是爽。好爽。我说不出话来。他的技术比我想象的高超多了。虽然我之前尚未想到他如此粗野狂放，但他拿阴茎狠狠贯穿我的时候我还是觉得爽快极了，闻所未闻，见所未见，比我无数个自渎夜晚想象得还要好千千万万倍，太好了，无以复加。我就像是个毫无反抗力的鱼被放在火架上翻烤，卷卷烫烫，一层一层，真是好爽。他时而去啃我耳垂，时而反复揉搓我大腿内侧黑色玫瑰的纹身，像个刚熏好了个上好弗吉尼亚火腿的厨师那样颇为欣赏地反复闻嗅，随后放下，觉得这个角度赏心悦目，换个姿势继续来贯穿。我不反抗，也懒得反抗，如此快乐，为什么要反抗？我在高潮爽悦之际隐隐感觉到我和他是有联系的。不论是阿尔弗雷德还是艾伦还是琼斯这个简短姓氏，在我破烂垃圾堆一样的记忆里有印象。我不知道他是否听说过奥利弗这个名字。不过亚瑟·柯克兰确实早就死了。那是仅大我两岁的哥哥，我们不妨稍微舒缓一下这放荡节奏，他有一头漂亮金发和碧绿色的眼睛，皮肤白皙柔亮，见过他的人都说简直适合吟诵风雅诗歌直到嗓子哑掉。不过可惜他死的时候年仅十一岁，比我来得早也走得早。倒是我如此泼皮无赖却活到今日。自从和家族脱离了关系我就顶着他的名字出书写作，反正是些日夜玄想，冠以谁的名字都无伤大雅。更何况我和他原本就同出一处。我老觉得亚瑟·柯克兰是替我死的。他每每注视我那个眼神真是柔和得叫人心生恨意。我出生的时候那倒楣的牧师倒是说过这孩子祸出千里留必有灾，哪里来的坏毛病，跟东方的道士一样喜爱说长道短。于是我成功地活到了现在，还勾搭上了艾伦这样一个绝妙男人，亚瑟倒是早早下葬泥土，配享最美的墓碑，我觉得这对他说不定是个不错结局。  
那么阿尔弗雷德呢？我不问艾伦，艾伦也不说，他高高在上地看着我，我屏住呼吸，他捏住我的命脉，勾起我欲仙欲死的脖子，然后一次又一次地深吻，每每比上次更狠，更用力，更像是要从里面吸吮出一朵血红色的罂粟，用来配他凌乱的发色。我今日终于看见他的眼睛，并不是天蓝色的，不是水洗泼洒的明快澄蓝，而相反是暗褐色，红褐，像血液凝固在一时三刻死者亡故之前。但并不是生机死死的。他扣紧我的咽喉，用狞厉的手掌化刀枪锁住，“我知道你，你是奥利弗·柯克兰，从我看到你雀斑的时候就知道。我还知道你想问什么。不必问了，我来告诉你。”他俯下身凑近我的耳朵，“阿尔弗雷德是琼斯家现任家主，掌管全部家族企业乃至无关无意义的营业额，他最喜欢捣鼓这些，指使下面的心腹替他干些脏事，方便他能把这个位置纯洁无瑕地坐稳，”他低低的笑声是一个邪恶的咒语，“我没有过去，也没有未来。我攀着毫无意义的风帆和舵手从新英格兰来英格兰，除了见到奥利弗·柯克兰，没有第二个目的。”  
“那可真是我的荣幸！”我的笑声清脆而且爽朗，“不妨让我告诉你。亚瑟·柯克兰真正的死因。是因为他太过好看了，才华横溢得叫人嫉妒得不得了，反而是我丑陋愚蠢，想要什么全被他一脸无辜地抢走，偏偏他还酷爱向我施舍宠爱，以为能帮帮我把日子过得好一点，”我忍不住轻蔑地嫖上几句，“他哪里知道什么是兄弟，什么是奥利弗·柯克兰的兄弟！只要他还在世一日，我又怎么能和他举杯同席饮酒！不能忍受，何以忍受，凭何忍受！”我一把攀上艾伦臂膀胸膛，勾住他后脑随后顺着他动作一把落下，“操我。”我低声说，“我就告诉你我是怎么杀了亚瑟·柯克兰。”  
“你还想来？”他语带不屑，笑料和情热一同上演，“不知天高地厚的人，我就勉强奉陪。”

他来得比最初那一下还要凶狠，还要狞厉，还要疯魔，还要狂厄，这一下他彻底的是个魔神了，我平躺在床板畅快地笑着，小穴流水，久久不平息地笑着，看他赤裸的胸膛像我第一次看见的那样滴落性感汗水无声坠落在我小腹，我朝他张开双臂，“艾伦，我爱你！”他笑着回答，“奥利弗，这世上只有我肯爱你。”  
“这世上只有我敢爱你。”我依次回敬，换来一句嘲讽，“彼此彼此。我的好兄弟。”  
“我们的血缘到现在已经很淡薄了。”我说，“姓氏都成了琼斯。你们那扬帆出海跑进大西洋的一代，到现在还和我们有什么关系！真是不懂。”  
“他们不就是喜欢这样沾亲带故的么。”他难免嗤笑，“攀个关系做个登徒子，面朝资本春暖花开，我倒从来不觉得马克思说得有什么错。这和我们有屁个关系。”  
“你也这样想，真是太好了。”我咯咯地笑出声来，“我就是这样觉得。景观社会，社会景观，这一层一层全是毫无意义的风景重复，通过定义话语来重构身份，通过名声浮表赢取微不足道的存在感。柯克兰和琼斯家虽然根出一处花开两叶，在今日聊称大航海的疯狂时代一脉走了一脉残留在这个快要腐朽崩落的国家，可算到最后，不都是喜欢权欲熏心，不都是喜欢纸醉金迷，不都是喜欢声色犬马，不都是喜欢罪恶满盈。”  
“我喜欢你的解读！”他居然大声地笑了起来，但收得也很快。“你看得还是算抓住个表象意思。虽然你在柯克兰家没待多久，很快就俗不可耐的出来了，”他斟酌神色略微想了想，“我更多的是为了逃命。我看起来还不算太危险吧！可是阿尔弗雷德非要我的命，”他神秘地笑了，“也许我应该叫阿尔弗雷德，他才配有艾伦这个名字。我不觉得他比我干净多少，不过他看起来确实像是搽了最名贵的爽身粉。我喜欢这样的故作姿态的圣人，若有机会，一定把他们的脑袋一个一个崩碎。”  
“就好像我们这样的存在。”我忍不住指出某些问题，“只不过因为某些莫名其妙的理由和毫无意义的玩笑，因为某些毫无说法的财富和奇妙莫名的荣誉，我们就这样被指责为不该出现在世界上的另一种色彩，看啊，”我抚摸他红褐的发色，和隐隐透着血丝的眼睛，“我们其实多么美。多么美。在这样的世界，竟有这样的人存在！暴风雨浇灌的园林，从来不曾离开人间呢。”  
“别说了。”他放下我的手，并没有哽咽，我起身，他起身，我们不约而同，默契上身，乍然停止。我们今天做了三次，各自清洁身体，干咽喉咙，平静地走出房门。

此后的日子，照旧进行。密度处在一个不咸不淡的进度。我是一个没什么钟点意识的无业游民，总得来说每日喜爱玩乐不知足，所以保持一日一会的频率去看望照旧舞蹈的琼斯并不需什么难度。他确实是好俊俏一小伙子。站在天底下就没有比他更纯粹的阳光胆敢自称开朗。他的舞姿照旧是生动活泼，别具一格，颇有一些昂扬向上的精神气韵。也许他性格里天生是有这些因子的。至于某些赭红色的一滩印泥，我更相信是出自阿尔弗雷德之手的杰作。他也许已经没有兴趣追杀这个一度拥有并不显赫权力的兄弟了。双方家族根深蒂固，十足小祸不足挂齿，反正不论从什么角度来看艾伦·f·琼斯都已经完了。剩下的事还担心做甚？我们说，让命运之手去完成他该做的事。剩下的能少搀合就不应该自作聪明。我相信阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯总体是相信自由主义的。喜欢自由放任。鼓吹自由市场。弱肉强食的社会达尔文主义，向来都是资本之手贯穿生命后合法化罪名的最佳借口。不过老实说。我不觉得这一行为格外丑恶。有人的地方就有三六九等有阶级流胎，彼此争斗且无所不用其极实在太正常不过。霍布斯早说过这些穷俗玩意，反而是亚当斯密那一套道德情操的说法叫人不能信服。哪里来的天赋人权，哪里来的人人平等？所谓标签异名都不过是社会规范一手遮天的借口。向来这世界没有名叫精神病的精神病。古老社会那些罹患重灾的人们不从来是被当做魔鬼子宫吞噬了梦境从而被盲目处死？主流价值观得让自己看起来合法合情合理，剩下的贴标签工作是随着想象力进行。顺我者昌逆我者亡。不论是行事规范还是生活方式，我和艾伦其实称得上是离经叛道，从纯粹道德的角度也谈不上什么举世皆浊我独清，更不必言谈举止还带一丝穷酸气味。你看，我们也无心变革社会，我们所做的，只是在这个乌七八糟的世界谋求一丁点空间来苟且生活。  
至于飞来横祸。还有些别的。这些是当真不敢预料。就像我从来不以为这个世界有什么要刻意改变的必要。相比之下我赞同艾伦的说法。他比阿尔弗雷德更当得起阿尔弗雷德这个名字。毕竟从骨子里来讲，他一面理解了丛林法则，但仍然对着某种大同理想怀抱不切实际的渴望。你从他的舞姿里能看出来，他的笑容，他的眼睛，他明亮折射天空甚至在某一瞬间成蔚蓝的快意眼眸，放浪形迹，严谨道德，里头折射的光滑轨迹竟然与理想国归于一处。他力不能逮，但仍无比热忱地期盼着某一部在欧洲上空幽灵般悬浮的学说。我不明白他为何抱有如此学派信仰。从他的生存环境和成长经历来说，他的好些想法其实是非常可笑。我忍不住质问他，“我知道你信共产国际那一套，可你能干什么？想干什么？你现在不就是个街头艺人吗？”“奥利弗·柯克兰，”他捉住我的双手，“谁都能说这句话，唯独你没有资格。你的生存哲学说得清清楚楚，存在即是意义，观念即能留声，行为彰显思想，死亡召唤不朽的出现，”他闭上眼，“有朝一日，我必横死街头。理由千奇百怪，在此不一一列举。”他低声祈求，“我们两位身为自我标榜的行为艺术家，我许诺你我的真诚，你许诺我你的理想，你要为我树碑立传，这本书不需要让任何人看到，我也不要求你发表，你只需要写一本书，记录我其人其事，也不必交代来龙去脉，从我们此次的正式相遇开始，到我们告别世界的那一天结束。你把这本书烧了也好丢了也好，但你必须写出来。”他深深地嗅了我身上薄荷糖打底的味道，“我知道你能写，我知道你爱写，我知道你最喜欢写这些毫无意义的东西。写作不朽的垃圾令你心畅神迷。”  
“你好能猜。”我忍不住笑了，“我答应你，我给你写，给你写一篇人物传记。”我顿了顿，“但我是有条件的。”  
“什么？”他愣住了。  
“就在这里，”我正大光明地伸手，指向那一家称为初夜的旅店，“我要你再爱我一遍。”

他应声说好。我心满意足。性爱是世界上最快乐的事。他从来不骂我是个好色情的婊子，虽然他知道我是。

 

已经说了好多话。看起来够了。剩下的事情，我竟有些不想再写。艾伦·f·琼斯。我反复念诵着他的名字。我先是把他口中那本垃圾小说写完了，接着拿钢笔来胡乱涂写这篇序。等我写完了，差不多就可以把同样一首干瘪诗文丢进集册，轻率出版，让出版商把它和那些低俗读物一起混在坑角街沿码头还有各种你能想象的散发传单的地方。这些堆加起来，不算青史留名，但艾伦总归是会满意。十分满意。  
现在想来，我们对艾伦·f·琼斯略作评点，他确实完美地贯彻了他的宗旨。但总归有一点不配。就是说，我确实是个腐烂皮囊，这正是我们结合多少不适的地方。我们互相逃离了我们光辉灿烂的兄弟而来，但他是假艾伦，真阿尔弗雷德，我是真奥利弗，假亚瑟，我们手牵手游戏欢宴的时候，真真假假猜不离，除了痛苦，观点，理论，深彻言论，从灵魂的根属上，我们互相怜悯彼此前行的道路，但从未交叠一处。我爱他，是像爱人一般的，他爱我，也是像爱人一般的。我们做尽了一切放荡爱人应该做的事情，包括从天到地涉及罪孽的一切。然而我到底清清楚楚，爱情万岁，长歌浩荡之中什么色欲横流都有了，唯独没有爱情。  
他要离开我，那灵魂依然是带着悲悯批判和光辉灿烂的。  
和我不同。奥利弗·柯克兰是拿一桌带毒甜点杀了亚瑟，的士宁原本是一种促动精神活跃的药物，治疗的病症很多，性状与盐相似，如果拿它加在惯常饮用的牛奶并告诉哥哥这是今日的定量，他就会毫不犹豫地饮下，并夸赞我懂得体恤之心。到今天也没有人明白为什么他在不出几小时的时间里痉挛，皱缩，抽搐，惊恐，毒性发作，仍然漂亮且留下一张形似疯魔的苦笑面容。瞳孔散大，心动过速，震颤，惊厥，这些料想之中的症状他有些中了有些没中。因为他在中期突然意识丧失，然后昏迷。我听说他在临死之际仍念诵着我的名字，“奥利弗...奥利弗...”这也许是我到今天仍这么怀念他的原因。但我纵无清白，仍毫无悔意，最多只是唏嘘感叹，感叹自己嬉皮道德，廉价无耻。你看，所以奥利弗和艾伦到底不同。奥利弗是真的一淫乱恶魔。琼斯的理论对我不合适。他是那个被暗色仪式的权力争夺又为明白规格的标签所扼杀的清白人物，他是一个健康健全的人，他真的配得上阿尔弗雷德这个名字。他是光辉灿烂的，他是明白无差的，他是正心诚意的，他是不必羞愧的。而我，却是真的与普遍道德背道而驰。因为我的哥哥不是阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯，而是亚瑟·柯克兰，他对我的好明明白白了无遮掩，而我杀了他，只是因为他太优秀，夺走了我嫉妒发狠，却本来也不应该属于我的宠爱。  
艾伦知道了这件事，并没有说什么，甚至没有挑一下眉。“我来这里是过一种生活，然后找到奥利弗·柯克兰，是因为和他有一些共享的记忆，”他放下手中并未点燃的烟，他不抽烟，“至于你是什么样的人。我早就知道了。”  
我朝他露齿一笑，“所以你知道我并不愧疚。虽然我们都知道我应该愧疚。我确实是个道德败坏不学无术的疯子。劳烦你如此以爱人的规格对待我。没错，我就是个婊子，看你如何待我。”  
“你不是。”他说，“奥利弗。向前看，仍然有一条成为好人的路。”

对他无话可说。不是出于一种鄙夷或者怜悯，而是的确无言以对。对他的精神，我只能存一种无声的看待。我尊重。并知道这符合神的子民的要求。他甚至配做上帝。但我无法赞扬他。这是我生来的无趣性格所致。我不会像他那样做，即便从理智上敬佩，从情感上也无法与他共感。我是如此深刻地理解他，如此深刻地占有他，我们两相欢爱，也如此明白地清楚，我们是如此的与彼此悖离。  
全出自一些古典悲剧，套上了现代罹患病症的皮囊。我也算出自一个良好教养的家庭，可竟然沦落到如此地步。我熟读的诗文卷轶长阔无声，却一点没能震颤或者感化这个生来无趣、只知寻欢作乐的心灵。我看到艾伦每每看向我的眼神是存着希望与寂寞无声的鼓励的，他叫我写书，许些是为了感化我，然而我凝视着他红褐色的眼睛，里面看似苍老却已注定在一千二百五十年后仍旧年轻，向上，昂扬，有声色。我不禁感到悲伤，却无法潸然泪下。  
他最后横死街头，和他说的一模一样。我是没料到阿尔弗雷德会做到如此地步。我想不到还会有谁有这个兴致杀了这一个街头舞者。他在黎明之前死去，在黎明之前被我发现呈一个失落旅人的姿态醉倒在公园河畔的躺椅，背后无声的河流流淌。我想起那个奥利弗自作主张的预言，要在泰晤士河沉浮的万物里找到一具光辉灿烂的尸体。我反复地用光辉灿烂这个词，因为他确实配得上这个词。而我不配，我仍然有这个信心和热情为他树碑立传。这一段十分短暂的欢爱关系，我喜爱他的技术与拨弄技巧，他粗暴凶狠却隐含小心呵护的性爱，一声一句仍诉说着他看待世界某种温柔的视角。我莫名地竟想到亚瑟·柯克兰。我会是他的替代物吗？也许我和那个阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯会有更多的共同语言。  
我们这一代的孩子，彼此崩塌在一个大洋填满的沟壑，心中肚头所惦念的都是了无生趣的欲望。唯独有一些人总念叨着一些理想主义不老不死。我们没兴趣听他们反复的说，听了时常也无法理解无法践行，尤其是在生存只够我们寻欢作乐，及时死去的时候。这众生掉落泥土生存如蜉蝣，拥有高贵品格是一件太过昂贵的事情，最后往往害了别人也害了自己。艾伦没能拯救我，不论他一开始是否试图拯救我然后与我长久生存。但这个故事实在太过荒谬可笑，我竟然无法发表某些高尚评论，也无法以一种戏谑的口吻匆匆叙述。阿尔弗雷德横死街头，被一发子弹直贯穿心脏瓣膜柔软脆弱。我在太阳升起之前感到心悸神通，见到那个滚烫的火球融化了泰晤士河的河水，从伦敦港同海平线自命不凡的缝合处缓缓升起，以一种明亮的步幅灼烧着我的眼睛，我怀抱着这个美国青年，感受着这一座城市及其所代表的某种风貌的堕落，和远隔大西洋某种格调挺阔的精神，心头千种万绪，无法通过某种历史哲学表达所思所想，我确实听见某个帝国的余温随着红日的升起要在不列颠治世之后迟缓落下。  
听起来太宏大，乃至夸张其词。但这和太多无法具体叙述的沉痛有关。和历史有关。和精神有关。和向所未有的混乱与即将呈现的景观社会丝缕微薄。种种的生灭哪里能一语道尽。还有许多风声鹤唳我未来得及收入这一本笔谈小册，但这一些仍然触动着我疯狂敏感的神经。我一介凡夫俗子，甚至都不算凡夫俗子，我一介恶人恶徒到今日已无法对过去未来任何一个人作出定格。我只来得及坐在这里，感受他温度逐渐下降又被太阳烧得火热的身体，暗自叹息时间砸在地表所勾勒出的伟大，以及人类精神中反复更新的某种神秘。  
我最终取了他一盒骨灰，洒在此处河水。然后我写了这一部小说及其序言。到此为止，现在我也，准备赴约而去。

是在什么地方呢。我在走入泥沙俱下之时如此幻想。泰晤士河，缓缓将我吞没如新。他说得有一点不错。我们两个正经人物，最终把生活活成一场行为艺术。我抬头凝视，眼前幻象浮想联翩，落日焚尽的色彩，光耀壮丽的羽翼，在天边无穷无尽地燃烧，在心房无声无息地凉灼。我惊恐地叹息于我们相遇的时间如此久，并明白地知道我将会很快连尸骨都腐烂，而那个真正的阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯，将会持久生活，五官明亮，永世长青。

End.


End file.
